


Sylvanas Rolls Out Of Bed

by Pronkbaggins



Category: The Swan Princess, World of Warcraft
Genre: Horde, Troll priest, URGHH, Undead high elf, Undercity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Sylvanas rolls out of bed and cannot stop rolling through the Undercity. The abominations ignore her because they're fixated on the prince from The Swan Princess. Only tomcruze can help.
Kudos: 1





	Sylvanas Rolls Out Of Bed

**Author's Note:**

> My sister gave me another prompt.

Sylvanas Windrunner did not need to sleep, but the banshee queen secretly liked to cling onto what it felt like to be alive. She would go through the motions sometimes, as if that would somehow cure her undeath. Each time it got more difficult to pretend. She grew restless laying in the coffin the undead called beds and decided to roll over and get back to her cursed life. As she rolled over in the broken coffin, she found a strange sensation gripped her limbs. It was as if she could not muster up the strength to stop the motion she had started and she just kept rolling.  
"Stop this nonsense!" her raspy breath cried out as she kept rolling. She had no idea who she was crying out to. Perhaps she would soon hit a wall.  
No such luck.  
Sylvanas was rolling through the corridors of Undercity, gaining speed.  
She rolled past the familiar ripping and squelching sound of her undead army's "abominations" that guarded the doors. Finally, some help!  
They paid her no mind. The patchwork monsters towering over her had their loosely held eyes fixated upon something up ahead. They were grunting in confusion.  
"Help me, you fools!" Sylvanas screamed, anger growing. There were more abominations up ahead. Yet, they were staring at something too.  
As Sylvanas rolled and rolled she came across what was distracting the guards. It was some stupid human with a dumb brown bob haircut. Perhaps the abominations were not used to seeing something uglier than themselves.  
"Stop staring at this nonsense pest and help me!" she cried. Someone was going to pay for this.  
Luckily, a troll priest nearby had heard the banshee queen's cries. He tore his eyes from the ugly human who had invaded Undercity and felt shocked that the undead were ignoring the rolling blur that could only be Sylvanas.  
Tomcruze the troll priest leapt into action and jumped in front of Sylvanas, bracing himself for impact. They collided and it somehow worked.  
"Thank you, troll" Sylvanas said reluctantly as she stood up and brushed herself off.  
"Don't mention it" Tomcruze said, hearing the familiar "URGHHHH" sound explode over Undercity. A priest's curse.  
Now both of them could go tend to more important matters, like getting rid of that ugly Prince.


End file.
